


Our Blueberry Setter

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio had always thought that he was destined to be alone forever. No matter how many times he tries to act different, it seems like everyone still hate him. But when he get messages on his arms, he knows he has soulmates but afraid that they hate him. But soon Tobio realizes that maybe just maybe he doesn't have to be different to find love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. I Have Soulmates!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes home after a brutal practice and see that he has messages on his arms. Tobio had always thought he never would have soulmates so he's shock when he see messages. What surprises him the most is that they want to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy  
>    
> Koutarou - Bolded
> 
> Tetsurou - Italics
> 
> Keiji - Bolded/Italics
> 
> Kenma - Underlined
> 
> Tobio - Bolded/Underlined/Italics

After another brutal day of practice, Tobio collapses onto his bed face first. He groans and streches his sore muscles. He hides his face in his pillow when he feels his arm starts to itch. He turns his head to look at his arm. What he see makes his eyes widen on shock with what's on his arm.

What are you guys doin!?!? 

_**Relax** _

I wanna know what my body hurts, I haven't even done anything yet today, and I got volleyball practice this afternoon, and a practice match tomorrow so no, I'm not gonna relax till I figure out why I'm so sore

Tobio feels his eyes watered cause he didn't mean for his soul mates to hurt, in fact he didn't even realize he had soulmates. 

_**I'm so sorry, I didn't meant for any of that to happen, I never knew that soulmates, if I knew I wouldn't have never worked as hard as I did** _

_**Hey Hey Hey, it's okay, you're not in trouble** _

It's fine, I thought it was one these other idiots, and what do you mean by you never knew you had soulmates

**_ I never got messages or anything like this before _ **

_**Oh, but welcome to the bond, we'll make sure that you're loved** _

Can we know your name? We'll tell you ours

**_ Sure, I'm Tobio Kageyama from Karasuno _ **

**_I'm Keiji Akaashi from Fukurodani_ **

I'm Kenma Kozume from Nekoma and why do that school sound familiar? 

_**Where is your practice match at tomorrow?** _

Miyagi

_**Wait, is Nekoma the school where them and Karasuno have a weird name when they have matches??** _

Yes it is!

_**What's the name?** _

Cats and Crows

**_ The Trash can Showdown _ **

**_That is a weird name_ **

_Oi Oi? New soulmate?_

**HEY HEY HEY NEW SOULMATE**

And the idiots are here

_Rude and I'm Tetsurou Kuroo Captain of Nekoma and who you're gonna meet_

**LUCKY!! I wanna meet him, Keiji I wanna meet this Tobio**

_**We will, chill** _

**I mean before National or whatever**

_**Just talk to the coach and see if they will invite Karasuno to a training camp** _

Tetsu, I swear if you scare off Tobio before I meet him, I'll make sure you will regret it

**_ I might scare you guys off to be honest, everyone think I'm scary and I guess they're right _ **

**_Does your team think that to?_ **

**_I'm pretty sure, even though I hide my true self from everyone so that they will like me_ **

**Tobio...**

_**But it's okay, I'm not a likable person so I'm used to people hating me, maybe it's for the best, wait, sorry for being depressing,** _

It's fine, we wanna get to know the true you, and we like you as well

**_ Thank you, and I'm starting to think my team and starting to dislike me as well _ **

**Why is that?**

_ **Cause for the past couple of practice matches everyone comments on my skill more than anyone else, and while I just practice with my grandfather before he died, and well that's was in middle school and I got the name King Of The Court and I'm trying to change but I just feel alone, even my mother gave up on me and left me for her boyfriend and left me alone in apartment she got for me and just leave allowance every month, I even went through abuse for love that I never got, I don't even know what love is or how it feels, all I know is that if I get hit or whatever that what love is for me, and to be honest, I just want to feel real love, I wanna feel safe like I do talking to you three** _

_ **Again I'm sorry, you guys probably think I'm shelfish**_

No we don't, we getting to know the true you and when I get there tomorrow I'm giving you a hug

_Me too, what do you look like?_

_**Black hair and Blue eyes** _

Got it

* * *

The next day, Tobio is sitting on the steps relaxing and drinking water. He see a bus pulls up and Tobio stands up. The players climbs off the bus he notices them as the team they're playing against today. 

"Welcome Nekoma," Tobio says bowing a little. 

"Thanks for having us," They respond. 

"You guys can head in and get warm up and everything," Tobio says with a small smile. 

Everyone goes into the gym beside two players. 

"Hey Tobio, I'm Kenma and the rooster looking guy is Tetsurou," Kenma says. 

"Nice to meet you two," Tobio says smiling. 

"Nice to meet you and I have to admit that you have beautiful eyes and a cute smile," Tetsurou says with a smile. 

"Thank you," Tobio says looking down. 

Like they promise, they give Tobio a tight hug. Tobio hugs back and let a smile take over his face. 

"Ready to warm up?" Tobio asks. 

"Sure are," Tetsurou says. 

"Wait to rub it in the two owls faces, we're gonna take a pic," Kenma says digging his phone out of the pocket. 

He pulls up the camera and pulls the other two into the frame and takes a picture. He sends it to the two owls and adds Tobio to their group chat. 

"Well, let go warm up," Kenma says pushing the other two boys into the gym. 

They go into the gym and get warm up and stretch. They end up having like six sets and Tobio feels so exhausted. He looks at his soulmates and see that they're not any better. Of course Hinata asks for another round but luckily their coach told them no. They say their goodbyes and Kenma walks to Tobio, who was leaning against the gym. 

"Hey there blueberry kitty," Kenma says smirking. 

"Ah so you saw what Koutarou and Keiji are calling me now," Tobio says smiling. 

"Yeah so Tetsurou and I are gonna call you Blueberry Kitty since they're calling Blueberry Owl," Kenma says giving Tobio a smile. 

"Hey Blueberry Kitty," Tetsurou says skipping over to them. 

"Hey," Tobio says smiling. 

"I don't wanna leave you," Tetsurou says with a pout. 

"We'll see each other before you know it," Tobio says. 

"We better, I wonder if we can talk our coach and see if he can talk to Fukurodani coach and create a training camp with Karasuno and some other teams," Tetsurou says. 

"I would love that," Tobio says smiling bigger. 

Kenma and Tetsurou smiles at Tobio before kissing his cheeks. Nekoma leaves and Tobio feels happy on the inside for the first time in a very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback or comments please leave them in the comments


	2. Meeting the Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio continues to talk to his soulmates every chance they get. They all face time and help Tobio with any problems he has or with his homework. One day during practice, Tobio gets a surprise when he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Koutarou - Bolded
> 
> Tetsurou - Italics
> 
> Keiji - Bolded/Italics
> 
> Kenma - Underlined
> 
> Tobio - Bolded/Underlined/Italics

**HEY HEY HEY MY BLUEBERRY OWL!**

_**Hi Kou** _

**How was the practice match against Nekoma**

_**We won two out of six sets** _

**Ouch, but I got a crazy idea**

_**Im afraid to ask** _

**I promise it's not bad**

_**Okay, the do tell** _

**You should transfer here to Fukurodani and I'll let you live with me, but I'm not gonna force you into it, I just want you to know that you're allow to transfer if Karasuno gets to bad**

_**Thanks Kou, I will take that into consideration, but I still really wanna meet my other two soulmates** _

**_ Thinking about soulmates, where are the others?  _ **

**Good question**

_**I was just reading the messages but Tobs, if anything does happen to you a Karasuno, we all will go over there and protect you, and if you ever come to Fukurodani, you should the volleyball Club and I'll let you be the main setter** _

_**But I'm not forcing you to come here at all, and I really wanna meet you as well** _

**So do I!!!**

**We should face time later on tonight, when the Nekoma boys are home**

_We're almost home as we speak_

Tobio!!! Good game today

**_ Thank you, you guys are really amazing _ **

You're an amazing setter, and let you two owls know, Tobio is good at masking where he's gonna send the ball and he can set the ball from anywhere

_**Th-that's not true** _

_Kenma is telling the truth, Tobio is also a scary blocker_

**_Am not, I just try my best_ **

**I wanna play with him so badly right now!!!**

_**Like I said before, we will, now chill** _

_**Hehe** _

_**Too cute** _

* * *

Tobio is laying on his bed on social media when his phone starts ringing for a FaceTime. Tobio answers the call and his soulmates faces pops up. Tobio has to admit that they all are very good looking.

**Kenma (With a smile) : Hi Tobio**

**Tobio (Smiling back) : Hi Kenma**

**Tetsurou (Smiling) : My blueberry!!**

**Tobio (Blushing) : Hi Tetsurou**

**Keiji (Smiling) : Hi Tobio, I'm Keiji**

**Koutarou (Smiling) : HEY HEY HEY BLUEBERRY OWL, I'm Koutarou**

**Tobio (Blushing harder) : Hi Koutarou and Keiji**

**Koutarou (With an etremely happy smile) : Omg you're so fucking adorable**

**Tobio (Giggling) : Thank you**

**Keiji (Resting his hand against his hand) : I really do love your eyes**

**Tobio (Hiding his face for a few seconds) : Thank you**

**Koutarou : Aww, I really wanna meet him, when can we meet him?**

**Keiji : Talk to the coach and make a training camp and invite Karasuno and some other teams**

**Koutarou : Okay! I will definitely do that, remind to do that tomorrow**

**Keiji : I will I will**

**Tetsurou (With a pout) : You better invite Nekoma there as well**

**Kenma: Yeah, I wanna be with my soulmate more than an hour and where we can sit around and talk**

**Koutarou : Deal**

They continue to talk till it's three in the morning. When they realize the time they promise to talk the next day. Tobio ends the call and puts his phone on charge before going to sleep with a smile on his face. They do talk everyday and they help Tobio with what ever is going on in his life. They even help Tobio do his homework when he has homework. They spend most of the night talking to each other. Tobio is happy he is able to talk to them like this since he can't with his team. 

* * *

Tobio is sitting against the wall during practice lost and thought.He was thinking back to what Koutarou and Keiji have said. After today, Tobio is really close to saying he wants to transfer. Tobio groans when Hinata decides to get very excited. 

"Hey, Karasuno," A very familiar voice says. 

Tobio snaps his eyes up and see four boys standing in the gym. Of course Hinata is hitting on them but they're not paying any mind to him. They are looking around the gym clearing trying to find something. Their eyes locks onto Tobio, so Tobio let out a smile and stands up and leans against the wall. 

"Hey Kenma, Tetsurou," Tobio say nodding his head. 

Kenma drags their other soulmates to where Tobio is at. The ignore everyone else and walks right up to Tobio. 

"Hey blueberry owl," Keiji says smiling. 

"Hi Keiji, Koutarou, what are you guys doing here?" Tobio asks. 

"We wanted to see if we can spend time with you," Koutarou says. 

"Okay, let me get my bag and we can leave," Tobio says with a smile. 

Tobio should have knew that his team would get mad. But the texts they're sending them is really getting to him. He tries to ignore them as his soulmates drives him to Tokyo so he can spend the weekend there. He does good and when they sit in the restaurant, Tobio gets on his phone and see more hate messages. Tobio has enough and slams his head against the table. Kenma hisses and rubs his forehead where Tobio have slam his head off the table. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asks rubbing Tobio's back. 

"Is there a reason why Tobio slam his head off the table?" Tetsurou as sitting down across from Kenma and Tobio. 

"I'm done with Karasuno," Tobio mumbles before lifting his head. 

Keiji and Koutarou sits on either side of Tetsurou and listens to Tobio complaints. 

"That's explain why you seem so upset in the car," Kenma says. 

"So what are you gonna do?" Testurou asks. 

"For now I'm gonna stay with Karasuno and see if it will get better," Tobio sighs. 

"And if you ever want or need an escape we're just a call away or you can write on your arms," Kenma says reassuring. 

Tobio smiles as the waitress comes to order their drinks. 

"Am I'm still considering transferring but for now, I just want to see what will happen now," Tobio says resting his head on his hand. 

"That's understandable and no matter what happens, we will always be here for you," Koutarou says with a smile and lace his fingers with Tobio's fingers. 

The waitress comes back with their drinks and get their food order before she leaves again. When the food comes they eat peacefully and make small talk. When they leave, they go to Keiji's house for the night. Since Tobio didn't have no clothes with him, Keiji lends Tobio some of his which is big on him and makes him looks cuter. They end the night cuddling and watch movies as they all fall asleep. 


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio has a sleepover with his soulmates and they play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> This will be in different povs

_Kenma's POV_

On the way to Keiji's house Tobio sits between Koutarou and I. Tobio lays his head on my shoulder as I decides to play my games. I feel eyes on my so I look out of the corner of my eye and see Tobio watching me play my game. 

"I never seen you smile so much till you met Tobs," Koutarou says looking at Kenma. 

"What can I say, he got me wrapped around his finger and besides he's too cute to not smile when I look at him," I say as I look at Koutarou. 

"Glad to see that he makes you happy, I mean he makes all of us happy," Koutarou says smiling. 

Tobio moves and I look at him and see him looking at me. I pause my game and look over at him. 

"What?" I ask with a chuckle. 

Tobio doesn't say anything but lean over and kisses my cheek. We both blush and I look down as Tobio hides his blushing face in Koutarou's shoulder. 

"Awe, Kenma blushing," Tetsurou teases. 

"Shut up," I mutter as I look out my window. 

I fell heavy weight on my shoulder so I turn my head and see Tobio hiding his face in my shoulder. I smile and runs my hand through his hair which he leans into my touch. When I stop Tobio whines and looks up at me with a pout. 

"What?" I ask. 

"I didn't want you too stop," Tobio says with a wide eyes and a cute pout. 

I just chuckle and go back to petting him.

_Tetsurou's POV_

The ride home is peaceful but Koutarou and I kept teasing Tobio and Kenma which we end up getting hit for. But now we all are sitting in a circle in Keiji's room. 

"So who's going first?" I ask as I cross my arms across my chest. 

"How about you?" Kenma says as he leans against the bed with Tobio leaning against his arm. 

"Okay, so Keiji truth or dare," I say. 

"Truth," Keiji says.

I think about a question before I let out a smirk. 

"Is it true that you think Tobs is the best setter you ever saw?" I ask. 

"No offense Ken, but yes I think Tobs is the best setter," Keiji says.

"Hmm, your turn," Tetsurou says. 

"Kenma, truth or dare," Keiji says. 

"Dare," Kenma says. 

"I dare you to eat celery," Keiji says. 

Kenma just scowl before getting up and walking out of the bedroom. 

"You're awful," Kenma says before walking out. 

He comes back a few minutes later and eats the celery. 

"I hate you," Kenma says sitting beside Tobio. 

"Love you too and it's your turn," Keiji says. 

"Fine, Tobio truth or dare," Kenma says. 

"Dare," Tobio says. 

"I dare you to crawl to Keiji and licks his abs," Kenma says smirking. 

_Keiji's POV_

My eyes goes wide and Kenma just smirks at me. 

"Okay," Tobio says before crawling over to me. 

He gets between my legs and I lift my shirt up for him. He gives me a smile before leaning forwards and licks up my abs. I bite my bottom lip as I watch him. When he pulls away with look away from each and blush. When I look back at him, he's looking at me as well. I lean forwards and kiss his forehead which makes Tobio smile. Tobio goes back to his spot before Kenma speaks again. 

"Your turn Tobs," Kenma says. 

"Okay, Kou, truth or dare," Tobio says. 

"Truth," Koutarou says. 

"Okay, is it true that I'm you favorite?" Tobio says. 

I can feel his nervousness and I already knows the answer since we always talk about it everyday. 

"It's true," Koutarou says. 

I smile when I feel the happiness through the bond from Tobio. Tobio smiles before he looks at Koutarou again. 

"Your turn," Tobio says. 

"Okay, Tetsurou truth or dare," Koutarou says with a smirk. 

That smirk never mean anything good. I look over at Tetsurou and he has the same look as me. He glance at me and I give him a small smile as he looks back at Koutarou before answering. 

_Tetsurou's POV_

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to go to Tobio and sucks on his neck till he has a hickey," Koutarou says. 

"Okay," I say going over to Tobio. 

I sit on his other side of Kenma and pulls Tobio into his lap. I give him a smile which he returns before I pull his head to me. I start off by kissing his neck for gently sucking on his neck. Tobio grips my shirt and tilts his head for better access. I suck on his neck rougher for a couple of minutes. When I pull away I make sure he has a hickey before going back to my spot. 

"Damn, your turn," Koutarou says. 

"Okay, um, Ken, truth or dare," I say. 

"Dare," Kenma says. 

"Okay I dare you to kiss Tobio for one minute on the lips," I say. 

"That's easy," Kenma says before pulling Tobio into his lap. 

After a couple of seconds we all begin to feel the effect of the kissing through the bonds for the whole minute. When they break the kiss we all have to sit there and catch our breaths before we resume the game. 

"Okay Kenma turn," I say. 

"Okay," Kenma says before locking eyes with Koutarou. 

"Koutarou, truth or dare," Kenma says. 

"Dare," Koutarou says. 

"I dare you to come to Tobio and French kiss him for a minute straight," Kenma says. 

_Koutarou's POV_

I look over at Tobio and see him blushing before I crawl over to him. 

"That will be very easy," I say with a smile. 

I sit where Tetsu was sitting at and brings Tobio into my lap. Tobio wraps his arms around my neck as I pull him into a kiss. He opens his mouth and let my tongue into his mouth. For the whole minute I explore every inch of his mouth and make him desperate for more. When the minute is up I gently move him beside him and goes back to my spot as he leans his head against Kenma's shoulder and catch his breath. 

"Your turn, Kou" Kenma says as he rubs Tobio's arm in a soothing manner. 

"Okay, Keiji truth or dare," I say looking at Keiji. 

"Dare," Keiji says. 

"Okay, I dare you to make a hickey on the other side of Tobio's neck," I say. 

"Okay," Keiji says as he looks over at our youngest soulmate. 

Keiji goes over to Tobio and gently and sucks on Tobio's neck till he has another hickey. Keiji pulls away and goes to his spot once again. 

"Okay, your turn Keiji," I say smiling. 

"Okay, Tobs, truth or dare," Keiji says. 

Tobio looks over at Keiji and smiles with hooded eyelids. 

"Dare," Tobio says. 

"Okay, I dare you to give us each a passionate kiss on the lips. 

_Tobio's POV_

"That's easy," I mumble as I climb into Kenma's lap. 

Kenma rests his hands on my waist and I lean in and kiss him as I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss for a couple minutes before I pull away and go over to Keiji and climb in his lap and do the same thing to him. When I break the kiss I go to Koutarou and does the same as well and once I break the kiss, I went over to Tetsurou and do the same to him as well. When I break the kiss I move and lay on the ground with my calves resting on Tetsurou's thighs. Once we calmed down, I break the silence. 

"That game was fun," I say smiling as I look up at the ceiling. 

"I think we all think that Tobs," Kenma says 

"But can we order a pizza or something now, I'm starving again," Tobio says. 

"Of course we can," Keiji says grabbing his phone.

Keiji orders the pizza and while we wait, we go downstairs and sit on the couch and watch random shows till the pizza gets here. Once it does and we eat it, we end up curl up in bed watching movies till early in the morning. When I fall asleep, I feel safe and comfortable being in the middle of my soulmates. 


End file.
